


on the way back to the hotel

by trixiechick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, the explanation is obvious but also funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: A question arises on the way back to the hotel in ep 10 (after ditching JJ)





	

 

 

"You know I've been wondering for a while now, though..." Chris tilted his head to the side. "I was _sure_ I'd have the advantage in that dance off. When did you learn to pole dance, Yuri?"

"Certainly not in _my_ studio," Minako piped up gruffly.

Yuri made that cute face he made when he was embarrassed and wanted to escape as quickly as possible.

"I know! I know!" Phichit raised his hand, bouncing from foot to foot. They were about to cross the street and they had to wait for a light, so he had everyone attention. "And it's a _super_ funny story! Actually, he took a class in Detroit... because he lost a bet!"

"That's not super funny. That's barely even funny. That's the most obvious explanation for it," Yurio deadpanned.

"Ah, but you don't know what _kind_ of bet it was!" Phichit winked.

"Phichit-kun!" Yuri wailed, begging him to shut up.

It was not to be. "See, this was... what, like, I guess three years ago? And Yuri was going to the Four Continents Championship, and so was this older skater who was our rinkmate, Tang Shen. Yuri was all nervous because he was considered a frontrunner..."

"Phichit-kun," Yuri sighed, covering his face.

"And he was sure that he was going to bomb, and Tang Shen would win. So, Tang Shen bet that Yuri would do better than he would," Yuri groaned with a fluttering sigh, "so when Yuri came in second and Tang Shen came in eighth, Yuri had do whatever Tang Shen wanted. And he wanted them to take a class in pole dancing together." Phichit grinned proudly. "He won silver, but lost the bet."

"I-it was actually really good exercise," Yuri desperately told Victor.

"Oh, yes. That's why I took it up. Exercise," Chris mused. "So, wait, this Tang Shen, he wanted to get into Yuri's pants?"

"O-of course not!" Yuri looked aghast.

"He absolutely did," Phichit laughed. "He wasn't even being subtle about it!"

"Phichit-kun!" Yuri gasped.

"Yuri is the type not to notice people coming onto him, unless they're _really_ direct about it," Phichit told Chris.

Victor nodded, holding his finger over his lips. Seriously, he added, "Sometimes, even if someone _is_ being direct, he doesn't notice."

"V-Victor!" Yuri gasped, stiffening.

Mari poorly stifled her snort.

Phichit grinned a Cheshire cat grin at Victor. "I went to his graduation performance. I had to have a permission slip from Coach Celestino to go, though."

"Eh, why?" Otabek furrowed his brow.

Phichit winked at him. "Because I was still 17, and the _recital_ was taking place in a strip club."

"Eh? Gross!" Yurio gave Yuri a disgusted look.

"It wasn't that kind of performance! It was during the day! No one took their clothes off!" Yuri quickly tried to correct their thinking.

"It was pole dancing, no one was wearing much to start with," Chris shrugged.

Yuri froze.

Phichit sidled up to Victor. "I have pictures!" 

"Phichit-kun!" Yuri got in front of him. "What about _the pact??_ "

"Whaaaaat, but he's your _fiancé_ , you're not keeping secrets from your fiancé, are you?" Phichit did his best to mimic an innocent look.

"Phi-Phi-Phi-Phi-Phi-Phi-Phi-Phi-Phi-Phi-Phi-Phi-Phi-Phi-Phi-" Yuri stuttered, his brain apparently having crashed.

"THE LIGHT'S GREEN," Yurio stomped off ahead, so Otabek stayed by his side.

"We'll talk later," Phichit stage whispered to Victor, winking.

Victor nodded, tapping the side of his nose and then smirking.

"Noooo," Yuri wailed, covering his face with his hands.

"I'm glad to learn that if you bomb this skating stuff again, you have a backup plan. My cute little brother, the stripper. Mom and Dad will be so proud," Mari patted Yuri on the back.

"Mari-neeeeeechaaaaan!" Yuri wailed.

"I do not approve of Yuri bombing anything, nor do I approve of him becoming a stripper," Victor declared pompously. 

"Victor," Yuri sighed.

"HEY HEY EVERYONE, EVERYONE, ARE YOU GOING BACK TO THE HOTEL! LET'S ALL HAVE ONE DRINK TOGETHER BEFORE BED, OK?" JJ called out from a block away.

"JJ, I can't run in these shoes!" his fiancée complained.

"Oops, the light's about the turn, let's hurry!" Victor put his arm around Yuri's waist and cheerfully led them away from JJ.

"EVERYONNNNE!" JJ whined.

"Tch, at least we all agreed to hate JJ," Yurio grumbled.

"We did? Ok," Otabek nodded.

"Oh, that's not in the spirit of competition. ...It's just fun to tease someone like that," Chris grinned widely.

"He's from Canada, right? He's not very Canadian," Victor pouted to Yuri.

"I never met him before. I'm ok with not liking him, though," Phichit shrugged.

Yuri heaved a heavy sigh. "Let's just go to bed."

"Ooh, now _that's_ what I like to hear!" Victor teased.

"VICTOR!"

 

 


End file.
